


Just What I Needed

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-19
Updated: 2003-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>&#65279;WARNING: Extreme out-of-character AU fic! I just was feeling silly one morning and wanted to write a little ficlet in which everyone is WAY out-of-character.  Then it turned into a pretty long fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

## Just What I Needed

by Evangelene

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/evangelene>

* * *

WARNING: Extreme out-of-character AU fic! _I just was feeling silly one morning and wanted to write a little ficlet in which everyone is WAY out-of-character. Then it turned into a pretty long fic_. 

Disclaimer: _I don't own them, and I apologize to those that do. And those that love them_. 

Rating: PG-13 for language 

Big shout-out: _I want to thank everyone who gave me such awesome feedback as this was a work-in-progress in my livejournal, where it was titled "Out-of-Character-Ville." Special thanks to Fizzibith for beta-ing and to Lexalot for being generally supportive and enthusiastic. What a long, crazy trip it's been_. _I'd also like to thank The Cars for providing me with a title...and a great song_. 

Some lyrics to get you in the mood: 

_Saw you in town_  
 _I thought you were lovely_  
 _And stared at the ground_  
 _I'll follow you wherever you go_

\- Shudder To Think "Beauty Strike" 

-Just What I Needed- 

"Where are you going this time?" 

"None of your fucking business, Mom." Clark snarled. 

"If you get arrested again, don't call me. I'm done dealing with that shit!" 

Jonathan sat in his armchair with his eyes closed, trying as always to ignore the commotion. He had made some half-hearted attempts to stop Martha's constant drinking, but he knew he had no control over her. 

"Don't worry, if I get arrested again I'll be happier than I am living here, you crazy drunk!" 

Jonathan sighed, "Clark, don't talk to your mother like that..." 

As always, Jonathan was ignored by both his wife and son. 

"Oh, that's really nice Clark. We take you in, give you a roof and food. Protect you and your freak abilities..." 

"You didn't protect me! You tried to sell me to the circus when I was six..." "Bought you clothes..." 

"And again when I was nine! If it weren't for my abilities, I would be touring Mississippi in a cage right now! You never thought about how hard it would be to force me to go, because you're so damn drunk all the time." 

**"GET OUT!"**

**"I'M GOING!"**

A bottle narrowly missed Clark's head as he stormed out the front door. Not that it would have mattered. 

Jonathan stared at a spot on the floor. 

* * *

Clark met with his friends everyday to hang out in the parking lot outside the grocery store. They would loiter there until they were asked to leave, and would then find another parking lot. Lana was already there, hauling on what was probably her twentieth cigarette of the day. 

"Hey babe, got one of those for me?" 

He put his arm around her. She sighed and pulled the pack out of the top of her thigh-high fishnets. She craned her neck around to glare at Clark as she held up one cigarette. 

"Thanks, babe," Clark said as he gave her a quick kiss. Clark played this flirtatious game with her all the time, knowing it was harmless. Lana would never belong to one guy. She was very familiar with most of the young males in town. 

Clark didn't smoke that often, but it always seemed like the right thing to do in the parking lot. He placed the skateboard that he had been holding under his arm on the pavement and stood on it, rocking back and forth as he lit the cigarette. 

Lana didn't talk. Just smoked silently. She was usually silent and dark. A mystery. Clark figured that something traumatic had happened to her at some point, but he had no idea what it was. She never talked about it. 

"Where's Pete?" Clark asked, to make conversation. 

Lana shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care. That guy annoys the shit out of me." 

Clark exhaled a mouthful of smoke. "He's a little...flamboyant. But you just have to know him for as long as I have, I guess. Pete's alright." 

A small smile crept across Lana's mouth. "Chloe fell down some stairs today. Stupid bitch." "Where? At school?" 

"Yeah. Out front. I was walking by and she was talking to some retard football player, turned, and fell down the stairs." 

Clark let out a laugh. "That must have been hilarious." 

"Yeah. That's what she gets for wearing stupid fucking shoes all the time. I don't know how she even walks in most of those high heel things. Who wears that shit to school?" 

"Bimbos. Chloe," Clark replied. 

"Fucking bimbo." 

"Still haven't forgiven her for Patrick?" 

Lana shot Clark a look that could have burned holes through him, if Lana were Clark. 

"Why do you think I care about that? I don't. If Patrick wants to bang a skank like Chloe, then he's no better than...that fucking quarterback." 

Clark laughed, "Greg? Oh, man! That guy is such a fucking meathead." 

Lana smiled a little. "Jocks...who fucking wants them?" 

"Yeah, when you could have an all-star skating stud like me," Clark said with a smile as he pushed off on the skateboard. 

"Hoo, baby! I'll take two of those!" called a familiar, sing-song voice. 

"Hey Pete," Clark said. Lana silently lit another cigarette. 

"All those cigarettes will kill you, darling! You'd better let baby smoke them for you," Pete said as he held a hand out for one. Lana rolled her eyes and handed one smoke over. 

"Shopping in the junior's department again, Pete?" Clark remarked on Pete's very tight t-shirt, which didn't quite reach his mid-rif. It was quite the contrast from Clark's over-sized Sublime t-shirt and baggy jeans. 

"Honey, it would be a crime not to show it off. I have been working on these abs," he ran his hand provocatively over them, "You could grate cheese on them now, baby! Wanna feel them, skater stud?" 

Clark shook his head, grinning. Pete was always flirting with him, and Clark was always rejecting him. It was a game. Pete had a man anyway. "No thanks. I don't want to cut myself." "Whateva," Pete said absently as he smeared more lip gloss on his mouth. 

Clark heard wheels on pavement getting closer. He turned to see Whitney rolling toward them on white roller skates. He came to a stop in front of Pete. 

"Oh, honey. You put too much of that stuff on your lips. Let me take some off for you." With that Whitney leaned in and gave Pete what must have been the gooiest kiss ever. 

Lana rolled her eyes again. "Gross, guys." 

"Jealous." Whitney said to Pete. Pete nodded. 

Clark winced a little at Whitney's far-too-tight cut-off jean shorts. The tight white t-shirt that had "Cherry" stretched across the chest was a little off-putting too. Not that Clark wasn't used to the two of them, but he wouldn't mind it if they toned it down a little. 

"You shouldn't be smoking, Petey. It's bad for you," Whitney said as he held both of Pete's hands. 

"Oh stop it. You want me thin, don't you?" Pete argued. 

"Darling, I'd love you no matter what. And besides..." he managed to pull something out of his very tight pocket, with some difficulty. "I have something better for us to smoke." 

Pete squealed and threw his arms around Whitney's neck, causing Whitney's legs to roll out from under him. Both boys crashed to the ground. Lana laughed hard for the first time that day. 

"Let's go roll it up at the school!" Clark suggested. 

"Totally," Lana agreed. 

* * *

The foursome sat on the front steps of the school, joint finished. Clark ran up to the top step to cheer Lana up. 

"Oh my God, guys, who am I?" In a ditzy, high-pitched voice, Clark flicked his shoulder-length hair and said, "I am so cute! Don't you think my shirt is cute? It says 'angel' and I was thinking that later I could blow your big football-playing cock, and AHHHHH!!!" he yelled as he pretended that he was going to fall down the stairs. 

Lana smiled slightly, before turning her attention to the road going past the school. A young man was going by on a bicycle. He gave them a shy glance as he went by before quickly returning his eyes to the road in front of him. "That guy is so fucking weird," Lana said. 

"Isn't that...the rich kid that lives in the castle?" Whitney asked. 

"Yeah," Clark said, "Lex Luthor. Always wears those sweaters." 

"And rides that bike everywhere, muttering," Lana added. 

"He hangs out in that lame coffee place sometimes," Clark said, "I heard he draws weird erotic pictures of himself as a dragon-slayer or something. He just sits there and draws them in a scribbler he always carries." 

"Well," Pete said, "not everyone turns out cool." 

"That's for sure. Lex Luthor is not cool," Clark agreed. 

"Hey guys, I heard that there are some choice 'shrooms growing in the field behind the rec center. Wanna check it out?" 

"Totally," Lana said. 

"Actually," Clark said, "I think I'm gonna go for a skate instead. I'll see you guys later." 

Whitney shrugged, "your loss, hon." 

Clark jumped off the third step from the bottom, landing on the skateboard he held under him. Before he took off, he turned to face Lana with his most charming smile. 

"Smoke for the road, babe?" 

Lana rolled her eyes as always, and pulled out another cigarette. "Why don't you just buy a pack?" 

Clark tucked the cigarette behind his ear and smiled. "I don't smoke." He kissed her on the cheek and pushed off down the road. 

* * *

It was nearly dark when sat on a bench downtown, finally done with skating for the day. He twisted the cap off the bottle of Mountain Dew he just bought. The streets were empty. 

This town is so lame, Clark thought. It's totally dead by dinner time. 

He turned sideways and laid back on the bench, looking up at the darkening sky. He stayed like this for a few minutes, before the silence was disturbed by a loud crash. Clark sat up and looked around. Across the street he saw a bike lying on the road. Next to it was a crumpled body. 

Clark stood up and ran over. "Hey...hey! Are you alright?" 

The body didn't move. When Clark got closer, he saw the body was wearing one of Lex Luthor's signature sweaters. 

Clark got closer, looking around him for another person so he wouldn't have to deal with this. No one. He poked the body with his sneaker toe. 

"Dude...that looked pretty brutal. You ok?" 

Nothing. Clark looked around once again and kneeled down beside the weird kid. He was always wearing a hand-knit hat, too. Such a dork... 

Not knowing what else to do, Clark put his hands on the unconscious boy's body. He was breathing. That was good because there was no way in hell that Clark was going to give this dude mouth-to-mouth. 

"Hey...dude. Um...wake up." He shook him a little. 

Lex's eyes flew open. Clark was looking directly into two enormous blue eyes. It only lasted a second, but in that moment, Clark felt something...weird. Like the whole universe had shifted or something. That must have been some sort of good weed... 

Lex sat up quickly and crawled backwards against the pole he had hit. He looked around frantically before jumping to his feet and picking up his bike. 

"Hey, are you alright, man?" Clark asked. 

The woollier of the pair didn't say anything, just gave the bike a quick inspection before mounting it. 

"Dude...that was a pretty bad bail. Are you sure you're good to go?" 

No response. Clark was getting irritated. 

"Lex, right?" 

Finally a reaction. Lex turned and looked Clark in the eyes again. Clark felt that weird...thing...again. 

"Lex Luthor? You live in the castle?" 

Lex looked at the ground. His mouth was moving, but Clark couldn't hear what he said. He just seemed to be muttering. "Dude, you say something?" 

Lex looked up. He seemed shocked and embarrassed that he had been moving his mouth. 

"Thank-you," he said quietly before he took off on the bike. 

Clark stood in the middle of the street, watching the weirdest person he ever met bike into the darkness. 

"Yeah. No problem, freakazoid." 

For lack of something better to do, Clark headed home to chill in the barn. 

* * *

Two nights later, Clark had come to realize something disturbing: he couldn't stop thinking about that bizarre Luthor kid. Everything about the "accident" kept running through his brain. It was pissing him off because it was really throwing his skating off. 

"Ouch, nice one, CK" winced Whitney as Clark fell to the ground for the sixth time that afternoon. 

"Baby lost his game!" Pete hooted. 

"No I didn't," Clark grumbled. 

"It's Ok, hon," Pete said soothingly, "You look good when you do it. You don't have to be good at it...that's what I tell Whitney." 

"Oh shut up!" Whitney screeched. Lana winced. "I'm more man than you can handle, and you know it, Petey." 

"Of course I know, baby. I'm just playing with you. You know how much I love that sweet ass of yours..." 

"Gross! Just stop it, guys! Fuck!" Lana growled. 

Clark picked himself up from the ground. "I'm going to go for a skate. I have some errands to run." 

All three of his friends looked at each other. 

"Errands, Clark?" Pete asked, "What are you, my mother?" 

"No, Pete, I cost much more than your mother." 

"Whateva, have fun."  
Clark shook his head and took off on his board. He really didn't know where he was going. As he got into the main strip downtown, he had a bad feeling that his brain was taking him somewhere he really didn't want to go. 

He stopped in front of The Beanery. He had only been in there once to use their bathroom. Something was making him go in there today. He didn't like it one bit. 

He saw him in the far corner. He had his notebook open, scribbling furiously. Clad in knit sweater and hat. Completely engrossed in what he was doing. 

Clark sat down at a table a good distance away from Lex. A waitress approached him, catching him off-guard and making him realize that he had been staring at Lex. 

"We have a special today on mocha brownie frappuccinos." 

"Huh?" 

"The special today. It's mocha brownie frappuccinos. Large for the price of a medium." 

"Frappu-what now?" 

"Frapucc-" 

"Can I have a Mountain Dew?" 

The waitress didn't say anything for a moment. "Is that everything?" 

"Do you have onion rings?" 

"No." 

"Then that's everything." 

The waitress looked annoyed as she turned and walked away. Clark shrugged and tried to look out the window. His gaze kept being pulled toward the yarn-covered young man in the corner. There was just something about that guy...it was like Clark needed to figure him out or something. 

The waitress plunked a bottle of Mountain Dew in front of him wordlessly. 

"Thanks, bitch," Clark muttered when he knew she couldn't hear him. 

* * *

Clark went back to The Beanery every afternoon for the next four days. Lex was always there in the corner. The same waitress would always bring him a Mountain Dew in the same irritated manner. Clark would always not tip her. 

On the fourth day, something new happened. Lex looked up from his scribbler. He looked right at Clark. They held their gaze for what seemed like an hour, but was probably about three seconds, before Lex returned to his scribbler. 

Ten minutes after that, Clark decided that enough was enough. He got up and walked to Lex's table. He stood beside the table for about a minute, feeling like an idiot because Lex didn't even seem to notice. 

Clark cleared his throat. No reaction. Clark rolled his eyes. 

"Hey dude, hit any good poles lately?" 

Lex didn't look up. He just quietly said, "You're blocking my light." 

"What?" 

Lex turned his head just enough that Clark could see his eyes under the hat. 

"My light. You're blocking it." 

"Oh. Sorry dude. I was just checking to make sure you're, you know, ok?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Oh. Cool," how was it that this obvious total loser was making Clark feel like such a tool? "Are you, um, drawing or something?" 

"Yes." 

"You, um, like drawing?" 

"Yes." 

Clark leaned a little so he could see what was on the page. He was expecting an elaborately geeky scenario that had a muscular, shirtless version of Lex slaying a dragon or something. Instead he saw an impressive portrait of a kind-looking woman. It looked like the eyes had been erased a hundred times. 

"That's really good," Clark observed. He didn't know why he was still hanging around this guy's table, commenting on things that weren't any of his business. He couldn't stop. "Is she someone you know?" 

Lex didn't say anything, just nodded his head very slightly. He grabbed his eraser and rubbed out the eyes in the picture. 

"I can't...they're wrong." 

"Who's wrong?" 

"No one. The eyes. I can't make them right. Like her's." 

That was the most Lex had ever said at once to Clark. Clark took it as enough of an invitation to sit down opposite him. Lex didn't protest, but he didn't look up either. 

"So, she a friend of yours?" Clark asked, though he doubted the answer was 'yes.' "She's kinda hot," he said with a smile. 

Lex glared up at him from under the hat. 

"She's dead." 

Fuuuck. "I'm...uh...sorry." Clark shifted in his seat, feeling slightly lower than shit. 

"Why? It doesn't matter to you." 

Clark was a little surprised by Lex's statement. He supposed that it shouldn't matter to him, but for some reason it did. 

"No, I mean it. I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

"Of course you didn't." 

This guy had an amazing ability to make Clark feel like an idiot. And Clark was never one to let people get to him, much less quiet loners. 

But he just couldn't stop the questions that kept falling out of him, seemingly on their own. 

"Was she your...ah..." 

"Mother," Lex said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Smooth move with the "she's hot" line, Clark. Really good. 

"Oh." It was all he could manage. 

Lex suddenly slammed the notebook shut and stood up. 

"I have to go."  
"Oh. Alright." 

Their eyes met again for a second before Lex turned abruptly and went out the door. His bike was out front. Clark watched him peddle away, either unaware or ignoring the two boys across the street who were doing a cruel imitation of him. Clark suddenly felt bad for ever making fun of anyone. 

What the hell was happening to him? Since when did he start caring? And why did he need so badly to know Lex's secrets? 

* * *

Clark decided to go to school the next day. What the hell, it had been awhile. 

Lana had managed to make it that day too. Clark wondered if their mutual history teacher would die of shock. 

During break, Lana and Clark were out back smoking. Pete and Whitney had both dropped out of school. Not being a pillar of academic achievement himself, Clark was in no position to argue with it, but secretly thought it was kinda dumb of them. 

"So, why doesn't that Luthor kid go to Smallville High?" Clark asked as casually as possible. 

Lana exhaled slowly. "He's too old. He's, like 22 or something." 

Clark coughed out his smoke. "What?! You're not serious! There's no way that guy is older than me!" 

Lana shrugged, "He's older than you." 

"Man, he's like...sixteen, seventeen, eighteen...six years older than me!" 

"Well done." 

"That's fucked up." 

"He's fucked up." 

Clark caught himself almost defending him. "Yeah. He is a little odd." 

"Just a little. I wonder what his deal is." 

"I don't know..." Clark left off the _but I'd like to find out_ that he was thinking. 

Lana dropped her cigarette butt on the ground. "Gotta go. I've got English." "I've got a free period," Clark grinned. 

"No you don't." 

Clark gave her his charming smile, "I do now!" 

Lana rolled her eyes, as usual. Clark did it in unison to make her laugh. It didn't work. 

"See you in the lot later?" She asked. 

"Maybe," Clark said carefully. 

"Maybe? Where have you been going lately? You got a secret girlfriend or something?" 

Clark tried not to look uncomfortable. He played the 'playful humour' card. "Jealous?" 

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I have to go slit my wrists and write _Clark and Lana Forever_ on the bathroom wall with my blood." 

"Ok, babe. Remember, that's _Clark_ without an _E_." 

"I'll try to remember." 

She entered the school and Clark stood alone. He hadn't brought his board that day, opting instead to run. He didn't really use his freaky abilities very often. They creeped him out. But when he was in a hurry, he really couldn't beat super speed. 

And he was in a hurry. He was embarrassed to admit it even to himself, but he really had to see Lex again. He wished he could explain it. Just find some reason that didn't make him feel psychotic or...gay. 

Now he couldn't even tell himself that he was fulfilling a hidden desire to be an older brother to someone. Lex had six years on him. _Six years_! 

When Clark reached downtown, and slowed to a normal stroll, he noticed that Lex's bike wasn't outside the coffeeshop. He wasn't going to let himself admit his disappointment. Instead he focused on how unusual Lex's absence was. 

Was Clark _worried_ about Lex? Why the hell would he be? Who cares if the weirdo wasn't at the coffee place? 

Almost involuntarily, Clark's vision switched to x-ray. He didn't know what he was looking for. Until he found it. 

Behind the old movie theatre Clark could see three skeletons and a bicycle. One of the skeletons was lying on the ground. Without thinking, Clark ran behind the building. There were two guys that Clark recognized from his school. He didn't know their names. Jocks. One of them was holding a wool hat. On the ground, expressionless with a bloody nose, was Lex. Clark was startled by the fact that he was completely bald. 

"Hey, fuck off guys," Clark said, surprising himself. 

Both of the attackers turned to face Clark, who didn't really have a next move planned. 

"It's none of your business, buddy," growled one. 

He had a point there. But Clark couldn't leave. 

"I said leave him alone." 

"What the fuck do you care? He your boyfriend or something, fag?" 

Clark wasn't going to let that remark get to him. He would not react. The words "boyfriend" and "fag" definitely didn't bother him. There was no reason to lose his cool. 

Clark hit one of the guys hard and saw his body slam into the back of the brick building. He quickly turned to the other one, but he was already backing away. Clark stood over the body of the man that hit the wall. He didn't look so tough now, as he looked up at Clark with terrified eyes. 

"Get out of here," Clark said flatly. 

The jock didn't argue. He picked himself up and ran after his buddy. Clark turned to Lex, who was still lying with one cheek pressed against the pavement. 

"Assholes," Clark muttered as he kneeled beside him. Lex's eyes followed him, but other than that he was still and emotionless. 

"Your nose is bleeding," Clark said. 

Lex slowly brought a hand up to his nose. He pulled it away and stared a moment at the blood before fixing his eyes on Clark again. 

"Uh, here," Clark said as he untied the bandana from around his head. He handed it to Lex. Lex took it and slowly brought it to his face. Clark wished Lex would stop staring at him. He didn't even blink ever. Not wanting to look too long at Lex, Clark looked behind him and noticed Lex's hat on the ground. He leaned and grabbed it. 

"Your hat," he said stupidly, holding it out. Lex took it with the hand that wasn't holding Clark's bandana to his nose. 

Normally, Clark would see a bald guy this young and be freaked right out. But for some reason, the baldness wasn't too weird or anything. It seemed to work for Lex. It just made him more interesting. This was bad for Clark. He did not need Lex to be _more_ interesting. 

Clark wanted to ask about it. And some part of him wanted to blurt out that he didn't care that Lex was bald. Or that he wore only things made of yarn. Or that he drew pictures of his dead mother in a coffee shop everyday. This part of him was not going to get its way. He settled for asking him about it. 

"You, uh...no hair, huh?" That was really good, Clark. 

Lex looked at the ground and put the hat back on his head. 

"It's ok...I mean..." Clark had no idea what he meant, "I was just wondering..." 

Lex looked at his watch and stood up suddenly. 

"I have to go," he said quickly. He seemed panicked. 

"What? Go where? Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yes. Thank-you." He picked up his bike and rode off. 

Clark waited five minutes before he followed him. 

* * *

Clark had been to the castle before. It had been empty until about a year ago. Then Lex had started making appearances around town. Clark, Lana and Pete had gone to the castle once a couple of years ago to explore and generally see what kind of trouble they could get into. They hadn't gone inside, but they had spent a memorable evening getting high and giggling on one of the tennis courts. 

Clark had used his super speed to get to the castle before Lex. He had assumed this was where he was going. He had been waiting at a distance for nearly fifteen minutes when he saw Lex walk his bike through the main entrance. 

Well, Clark was right. Lex had been going home. Now what? Why was he here? He shook his head, frustrated with himself. He decided that he should just go to the parking lot. Lana and the guys would be there now. There was no reason to continue stalking this Lex guy. It was time to cut it off. 

That decided, Clark walked up to the front door of the castle. 

It was a really big door. There didn't seem to be a doorbell of any kind. Before he could stop himself, Clark knocked three times. As soon as he had done it he regretted it. What would he say to whoever answered the door? "Hi. I can't stop thinking about Lex. May I come in?" After thirty seconds of silence, Clark decided that no one was going to answer the door. He turned and walked down the steps. On the second step from the bottom, he heard the door handle turn. Clark froze and wondered if he should stay, or run away as fast as he could. It was too late for plan b, though. 

"May I help you, young man?" 

Clark turned and looked up to see a tall, thin man with short, disheveled grey hair in the doorway. 

"I, um, was just checking to see...if Lex is ok." 

"Lex? Yes, I believe he's fine. Why do you think he might not be?" 

"Oh, well, I saw him today. He was...I saw him get beat up by some assholes...sorry. I meant to say, some guys were beating up Lex. So I just wanted to see if..." 

The man nodded. His eyes looked pained, but he smiled slightly. 

"It's nice of you to come check on him. Please, come in." 

The man stepped back so Clark could enter the castle. Clark was surprised to see that it still looked uninhabited inside. There was hardly any furniture, nothing on the walls. No sign of Lex. 

"You know my son?" the man asked. 

"Not really. I mean, yeah, I do, I guess. We're not really, I mean, I don't really know him very well." 

The man smiled sadly. "No one knows Lex very well, I'm afraid. He's very shy. Please, come sit down." He lead Clark into another room with some armchairs. Clark hesitantly sat in one. He really shouldn't be here. 

"I'm Lionel Luthor, Lex's father." 

"Uh...my name's Clark. Kent. Clark Kent." 

"Well, Clark Kent, it's a pleasure to meet a friend of my son's, finally." 

"We're not really..." 

"My son has trouble making friends. He has so much sadness in him. I suppose we share that, he and I." 

Clark was getting more uncomfortable by the second. Clearly this old guy hadn't had anyone to talk to for a very long time. "He hasn't been the same since his mother died. I've tried to do my best with him, but it is very hard to be an attentive parent when you are so full of grief, as I have been. I thought that leaving Metropolis would help him. Perhaps the country air would do him some good. He had always seemed interested in returning to this town. It surprised me because our history with it is a bit grim." 

Clark wanted to leave. But not as much as he wanted to hear about the Luthors' history with Smallville. He remained silent. 

"You may have noticed my son's lack of hair?" 

Kinda hard to miss. "Yeah. I noticed." 

"I am sure you are well aware of the meteor shower that hit this town." 

That was an understatement. "Yeah. Sure. It was a pretty big deal." 

"Yes, it was. Lex and I were visiting Smallville that day. I had just purchased the land to re-build this house on and wanted to show him. I thought a day in the country was a nice idea. Unfortunately, I chose the wrong day." 

"Did the, uh, meteors do something to Lex's hair?" 

"He hasn't had any since that day. I found him in a field he had wandered into as I talked to some contractors. I'll never forgive myself for turning my back on him..." 

_Great_ , thought Clark. _Another life I fucked up when I came crashing to Earth_. 

"He has had a troubled life, Clark. I do my best to protect him, but he grows more distant everyday, it seems. I retired from business shortly after his mother passed, wanting to be able to spend more time with him. But he misses his mother so much." 

Clark was terrified that the old guy was going to start crying. He was no good with shit like that. 

Instead the man's attention turned to a spot over Clark's shoulder. 

"Lex, a friend is here to see you." 

Clark turned quickly to see Lex in the doorway. He wasn't wearing his hat, or his sweater. He was wearing only swimming trunks, goggles, and an expression of total shock. 

Clark stood up. He tried to find the words to explain why he was there. He was really thrown off by Lex's outfit, and even more so by the endless white smooth skin in front of him. He looked like an egg. 

"I, uh, was just checking to see if you were ok. You, uh, seem fine, so, I'll just...I'm gonna go. Yeah." Clark pointed to the door, but didn't move. 

Lex didn't say anything. Just kept staring at Clark, looking stunned and maybe a little interested. 

"Why don't you join Lex in the pool, Clark? I'm sure Lex would like the company, wouldn't you Lex?" Lionel said, looking hopefully at his son. 

Lex shifted his eyes to stare at his father now. Then back at Clark. Then he shrugged and gave a slight nod. 

"Ok," he said quietly. Then he turned abruptly and left the room. His back had some large bruises from the attack. 

Clark turned to look at Lionel, hoping that his face expressed the "what now?" that he was feeling. The older man flipped his hand toward the door, encouraging Clark to follow Lex. And despite everything normal in Clark telling him not to, Clark did. 

* * *

When they reached the pool, Lex wordlessly dived in. Clark didn't have anything to swim in. Not knowing what else to do, he removed his shoes and socks, rolled up his pant legs and sat on the edge, dangling his legs in. Lex did several laps, and Clark watched the sleek body cut the water. It wasn't hard to believe that Lex was the older of the two now. He easily looked twenty-two. Stripped down like this, he didn't even look geeky. He looked a little odd still, with the no hair, but it wasn't bad. Clark uncomfortably found him to be sort of...beautiful. 

This was insane. Clark liked chicks. Clark did not like weird bald _dudes_. Not even weird bald dudes with porcelain skin and a lean, surprisingly muscular build. 

Fuck. 

It was entirely possible that Clark _did_ like dudes. Or at least this one. 

This had to be an alien thing. There's no way that an attraction to this guy was normal. 

Lex pulled himself out of the pool. In Clark's head, this was in slow motion. Water clung to his muscles as he hoisted himself up with his arms. He stood and grabbed his towel. Navy blue. He pulled the goggles off his face, leaving red rings around his steel blue eyes. He looked quickly at Clark before fixing his eyes on the tile floor as he dried himself off. Clark wanted to say something, just to make this feel a little normal. Like they actually were friends just hanging out, instead of...whatever. It was Lex who broke the silence. 

"Why are you here?" 

Clark wasn't expecting a direct question from Lex. He stumbled. "I...I just wanted to make sure..." 

"I'm fine." 

"Yeah," Clark felt stupid again. "Do you want me to leave?" 

Lex shrugged. "Why would you want to stay?" 

Good question. Clark shrugged this time. "Nothing else to do." He tried to smile a bit. 

"No one comes here." 

That didn't really surprise Clark. "Do you like it that way?" he blurted out. 

Lex was speechless a moment. Clark shouldn't have said that. It was none of his business. 

"Do you like video games?" Lex asked suddenly. 

Clark smiled. "Cool." 

Lex nodded, and his mouth twitched a bit as if attempting a smile. It didn't quite succeed. 

* * *

Clark didn't have an X-Box. And he certainly didn't have a gigantic plasma screen television. Lex had both. 

Lex had changed into a loose-fitting forest green t-shirt and jeans. Clark thought he looked good not wearing wool. The two of them sat on a couch in a room that seemed to be just for gaming, playing Grand Turismo 3. Lex beat Clark in every race. They said very little to each other. 

"You like cars?" Clark asked, just to make conversation after being beaten the fifth time. 

"I don't know how to drive," Lex said. 

"Really? Not at all?" 

"No." 

"It looks like you'd be pretty good at it," Clark grinned. 

Lex shrugged. "Driving is dangerous." 

Clark had almost forgotten that Lex was weird and geeky. "Like to play it safe, huh?" Clark asked. 

Lex looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not invulnerable." 

That was a weird thing to say. No doubt about it. Especially to Clark. Did Lex know...Clark decided there was no way. How could Lex know? He barely knew Clark. 

But Lex was still looking at Clark. Almost daring him to ask what he meant by that. 

"What, you think I am?" Clark asked, laughing as much as he could manage. 

Lex was serious. "I don't care if you are." 

Well, that was a strange answer. But not as strange as... 

"I like your hair," Lex said as he turned his attention back to the television. 

Clark's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Uh...thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

"Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you...think you know something about me?" 

"No. I do know something about you. You're different, Clark. I've seen it." 

"Seen what?" 

"I've seen you run." 

"What? When?" 

"Two months ago...no. One month and twenty-seven days ago. I saw you run. But I couldn't see you. I just saw you take off, and then you were gone." 

Fuck. "Did you...tell anyone?" 

"No. Why would I?" 

Clark relaxed slightly. Most people would know exactly why they would tell someone. Clark was glad Lex wasn't like most people. "So, you are probably wondering..." 

"No. It doesn't matter." Lex said plainly. Clark could tell he meant it. 

Clark shook his head. "You're a strange guy, Lex." 

"Look who's talking," Lex pointed out. And this time his mouth came a little closer to successfully forming a smile. 

Just that little hint of smile was enough to make Clark grin like an idiot. He started laughing. It was enough to make Lex complete his smile. They both laughed. Lex had really nice teeth. 

"I like your smile," Lex said as Clark thought the same about him. 

This was a totally odd thing to say, but Clark didn't care anymore. He was enjoying himself. 

"I like yours too," he said, and then chanced, "You should use it more." 

Lex looked a little embarrassed. He looked at the empty couch cushion between them. He wasn't smiling. 

Clark reached out and touched his arm, for whatever reason. "Hey, man. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just mean, you should be happier. Talk to people. You know, be..." 

"Normal?" 

"What? No...I mean..." 

"That's what Dad says sometimes. That I should be normal. But you're not normal." 

"I'm...normal enough," Clark said defensively. 

Lex shook his head, looking right into Clark's eyes again. "No. You aren't. I don't want you to be." 

"Lex?" Lex looked down at Clark's hand, still on Lex's arm. 

Clark pulled his arm away. What the hell had he been thinking? 

"Hey," Clark said cheerfully, trying to clear the room of awkwardness, "You should come by the parking lot tomorrow afternoon. I hang out there with my friends. You'd like them," he lied. 

Lex thought about this. "You want me to hang out with you?" 

"Yeah, absolutely. That would be cool, wouldn't it?" Lex nodded. "Ok. Tomorrow." 

Clark stood up. "I'm gonna go. Thanks for the races. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah." 

* * *

"Whit, I swear I know this guy from somewhere." 

"Pete, isn't that...oh, what's his name? That good-looking skater that used to hang around us..." 

"Oh right! I remember him! Clark...something. Listens to a lot of Queens of the Stone Age?" 

"And hung out with queens of the present?" 

"Fuck off, guys," Clark said, grinning. Truthfully, it was a little annoying. 

"What brings the skater stud back to his natural habitat?" Pete asked as he put his arm around him. Clark ducked away. 

"I ran out of smokes," he shrugged. He looked at Lana. She had short black hair now. Clark _had_ been away from the parking lot for awhile. She shook her head, but handed him a cigarette anyway. 

"So, where have you been?" she asked. Lana didn't fuck around. 

"Would you believe I've made a new friend?" Clark smiled. 

"No," she replied flatly. 

"That's too bad. He'll be here any minute," he hoped he hoped he hoped. 

He was really looking forward to this. It would definitely be an awkward thing to explain to his friends, but that was part of the fun. He almost couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when Lex rode up on his bike. But what he was mostly looking forward to was watching Lex interact with other people. He hoped it would make him more comfortable; give him some confidence. Lex was like...his project. Yeah. When he thought of it that way, it didn't seem so _gay_. No, wait. Yes it did. It totally did. _Project_? What was he, a grade seven girl? 

Lex must have stealth technology on his bike, because Clark didn't hear him arrive at all. His only indication that Lex was standing behind him was the confused looks on his friends' faces. He turned and smiled when he saw Lex, who was back to wearing the sweater and hat. 

"Hey, you made it. Cool." Clark turned to look at his other friends. They were staring at Lex in a way that reminded Clark of Lex. He didn't want them to make Lex uncomfortable. "Guys, this is Lex. I asked him to come to the lot today. He's kind of new in town, and I thought it would be good for him to meet people," Clark said all this as if his friends had never seen or heard of Lex Luthor before. Clark ignored the "is this a joke?" look that Pete was shooting him. 

"Lex, this is Pete, Whitney and Lana. Pete is annoying and screams too much. Whitney is a weed hog and talks way too much about _American Idol_. Lana is going to die of lung cancer before she is twenty-five and doesn't smile nearly enough." 

This introduction distracted the three of them from staring at Lex. Their reply was a resounding "fuck you." Clark smiled and looked at Lex. He looked uneasy, but his mouth twitched a little. 

"Welcome to paradise, Lex," said Lana. 

"Sooo..." Pete started, "Moved here from Metropolis?" 

"Yes." Speech was good, Clark thought. He hoped Lex kept it up. 

"You like it here, baby?" 

"It's fine." Lex didn't flinch at being called "baby." Clark was relieved. He knew Pete kinda scared people off sometimes. 

"What's with the hat?" Whitney asked. Stupid fucking asshole Whitney. Clark could've killed him. 

"It covers my head," Lex said plainly. Clark could've kissed him. Really. 

"Soooo...you live in that castle, baby?" Pete tried. 

"Yes," Lex said. There was a long period of silence where everyone looked uneasy. Except Lex. He looked...bored? 

"Soooo..." he said suddenly, and Clark would swear he was _mocking_ Pete, "You guys are gay?" 

Clark just about choked. Lana cracked up. 

"Well, whaddaya know?" Pete said in an irritated tone, "Baby's got gaydar." 

"Oh yeah," Lana said between coughs, "because you totally need it with you guys." 

"Yeah," Clark said to Lex, grinning, "they're pretty much the gayest." 

Lex only nodded. Then said suddenly, "It was nice meeting you." He got on his bike and rode away, leaving the other three to stare after him. "Hmmmm..." Pete said icily, "Wonder why _he_ has no friends." 

Clark didn't care. Clark didn't want Lex to have friends. Clark wanted to be Lex's only friend. He was totally impressed with how Lex just handled himself. He knew he was the only one in the group to be impressed. 

"That boy is so completely weird," Whitney added, "why did you invite him, again, Clark?" 

Clark didn't respond for a minute. He was watching Lex disappear. He turned to Whitney and smiled, "I needed a change." 

* * *

Instead of going to school, Clark went to Pete and Whitney's apartment the next day. They had been living there for about six months. Whitney wasn't exactly welcome in his home anymore, and Pete just needed out of his crazy family. 

Clark had always admired Pete and Whitney's bravery. They were the only openly gay couple in Smallville, and they weren't afraid to flaunt it. They had a great 'fuck em all' attitude. While Clark had never had a problem with their sexuality, he had never considered that it would be something he had in common with them. When he thought about kissing, say, Whitney, he wasn't turned on at all. In fact it just seemed wrong. But Lex... 

Clark knew that Whitney would be at work when he arrived at the apartment. He only wanted to talk to Pete. He saw Whitney everyday, but he never felt that close to him. 

Pete was sprawled on the couch watching _A Make-Over Story_. 

"Hey, baby. You're just in time. They're picking out the outfits." It was a calmer Pete than the one that Clark saw at the lot everyday. When it was just the two of them, Pete was usually subdued. 

"Phew, glad I didn't miss that!" Clark teased as he sat in a beanbag chair in the corner. 

They watched two women try on four outfits each ("Ooo...honey, stay away from strapless!"). Clark patiently waited until the commercial break to bring up the reason he was there. 

"Hey Pete, how...how did you know you were gay?" 

Pete looked at him a second before deciding Clark wasn't being serious. 

"Well, I suppose it was when I noticed I had this other guy's dick in my mouth..." 

"Pete! I'm serious. How could you tell?" 

"Clarkey, are you..."  
"No! I'm just...curio..I mean! Wondering. I'm just wondering!" 

Pete smiled a little too knowingly. "Clark, you've known me a long time. I've always been this way. You know that. You remember when we were playing He-Man, when we were seven? Who did I always want to be?" 

"She-Ra." 

"That's right. And why did I always want to be She-ra?" 

"Because you said she had a beautiful winged horse." 

"Mm-hmm. Not exactly Burt Reynolds, was I?" 

Clark grinned a little. "Not really." 

"But I'm one person, and believe it or not, all gay men aren't the same. Just like all straight men aren't the same. I'm what you might call..." 

"Over the top?" 

Pete glowered. "I was going to say 'a diva,' but you know what I'm saying. All I mean, honey, is that you don't have to want to be She-Ra to be gay. You can like He-Man, even if you _like_ He-man." 

Clark nodded silently. 

"Clark? Do you think you're..." 

Clark fixed his gaze on the floor. "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, I didn't think so. I have always thought I liked girls. I mean, I do like girls." 

"It's ok to like both, Clark." 

"Yeah." 

"You meet someone, hon?" 

Clark shrugged. 

Pete suddenly sat full up. 

"Clark. It's not...is it _Lex_?" 

Clark didn't say anything. He hadn't expected the conversation to progress this far. He didn't know what he was ready to admit. 

Pete moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Clark, look at me. I know you are new to this gay thing, but believe me, _you can do better_!" 

Clark's eyes met Pete's. He was suddenly irritated. "How do you know? You don't know him! No one knows him!" Shut up, Clark! You sound crazy. 

Pete looked surprised. "Hon, in case you haven't noticed, you're _gorgeous_! And you're smart, and wonderful..." 

"And so is Lex," Clark said, staring Pete down. He didn't want to be so angry with Pete. Pete was trying to be his friend. He couldn't be expected to understand the attraction. Hell, Clark didn't even really understand it. All that he knew is that it was there. 

"Look," Clark said, getting to his feet, "I appreciate your help, Pete. Really. Thanks for listening. But, this is something I have to figure out on my own." 

Clark walked to the door and turned. "Oh, um, Pete..." 

Pete smiled. "I won't tell anyone, Clark." He motioned the zipping of his mouth. 

Pete was great. Clark smiled. "Thanks." 

* * *

Clark went to the coffeeshop. Of course he went to the coffeeshop. He always liked to think that he was just walking aimlessly and only happened to end up at the damn place. In truth, wild horses couldn't keep him from the coffeeshop. 

Lex was there. Same table. Yarn. Bent over a scribbler. Clark swore at himself under his breath and walked to the table. 

"Hi," Lex said without looking up. 

"Hi," Clark said stupidly, "You left kind of quickly the other day." 

Lex looked up. Blue eyes. No expression. "Did I?" 

"Yeah. I thought you'd stay and hang out a bit." 

"I did." 

"You..." What was the point? To be fair, Clark knew that was still probably the longest group interaction Lex had experienced in...a long time. He changed his tune. "Sorry if my friends were a little...shitty." 

"They seemed fine." 

Clark had run out of words. He nodded, like an idiot. 

Lex continued drawing silently for a few minutes. Clark stood there as casually as possible. Then, suddenly as always, Lex closed his book. Clark knew this meant Lex was going to announce that he was leaving. 

Lex looked up at him. "Follow me somewhere?" 

"Um..." Yes, Clark! The answer is yes! "Sure." 

He thought he saw a slight smile on Lex's lips as he stood up and walked past Clark. 

Outside on the sidewalk Lex unlocked his bike. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Away from people." 

"For good?" 

Lex looked at Clark like he was crazy or stupid. "No. For an hour, maybe?" 

Clark responded with more idiotic nodding. Clark the bobble-head. 

Lex walked his bike and Clark followed. They left downtown and headed down a road leading to a highway. Clark had no idea where Lex was leading him, but he didn't care. They weren't saying a word to each other, but Clark wasn't feeling uncomfortable. He just enjoyed the walk. Lex didn't seem bothered by the silence either. 

They reached a bridge that ran over a wide river. Lex walked down the grassy hill to the river bank under the bridge. Clark followed, thinking that this was a nice place to go. He had never thought about coming here before. 

Lex gently lay his bike on the grass and sat beside it. Clark sat next to Lex, at what he thought was a safe, heterosexual distance. Yep, just a couple of dudes hanging down by the river. Just hanging out, being straight. 

"Can I draw you?" 

Nothing gay about that. Nope.  
"You want to _draw_ me?" Try not to sound so girly, Kent. 

"Yes." 

"Uh, sure. I guess. Ok." 

Lex opened his scribbler and pulled his pencil from his pocket. 

"Um, how do you want me to.." 

"Just look at the river. Relax." 

Clark spent the next half an hour looking at the river, the only noise between he and Lex was the sound of a pencil furiously scratching over paper. Then Clark heard Lex murmer something. 

"You're beautiful." 

Clark's mouth fell open a little. "So are you," he said before he could stop himself. He cringed. 

Lex closed the book and put down the pencil. Clark knew Lex was moving closer, but he had closed his eyes. 

"Can I touch your hair?" Lex's voice was so soft and close. Clark nodded, eyes still closed. He felt the back of Lex's fragile hand gently run from the top of his head to the ends of his long hair. Then again. And again. Clark was breathing deeply. He could smell Lex. He smelled like pencil lead and coffee. 

He opened his eyes to find himself staring into Lex's. Lex was still moving his hand down Clark's hair. This was insane. 

"Can I..." he reached out and slowly removed Lex's hat. Lex didn't stop him. Clark reached a tentative hand out to touch his smooth scalp. He couldn't help it. Insane. 

They just stayed like that until Clark became uncomfortable again. He had to say something. 

"Why don't you ever smile?" 

"I want to." 

"You should." 

"I know." 

Lex's hand was tighter in his hair as Clark gave in and leaned forward. He helplessly touched his lips to Lex's. There was an awful second where Clark was terrified for what he had just done. It was only a second. Lex didn't flinch, and didn't move away. He moved his lips against Clark's with a kind of confidence that surpised Clark. He felt the tip of Lex's tongue brush his bottom lip. Clark opened his own mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to meet Lex's a bit. Clark was nervous. He was terrified. He was kissing a _guy_. And it was incredible. 

So, yeah. Clark just might be a little gay. But that was alright because Lex didn't seem too straight either. 

Their tongues forced each other's mouths open fully. They shared an amazingly long, heated kiss before they both pulled away breathless. Lex's eyes were wide and they burned into Clark's. 

"You shouldn't smoke." 

"I...I don't. Not really." 

"You taste like you do." 

"Sorry." 

"It's ok." To prove it, Lex kissed him again. 

"Lex.." 

"I think about you. I can't stop thinking about you." 

Christ, this guy was nothing if not surprising. "Take.." Clark panted, "Take your sweater off." 

Lex removed the sweater unceremoniously and dropped it on the ground beside him. Navy blue t-shirt. It made his eyes look bluer and his skin whiter. Clark took both of Lex's arms in his hands. 

"Why can't we stop thinking about each other?" 

Lex didn't answer right away. He looked thoughtful. 

"Because this is how it's supposed to be." 

Clark nodded. Worked for him. Who was he to fight fate? He pulled Lex in for another kiss, this one ending with Clark on his back. Lex's hands were still in his hair. Clark's hands were moving up under Lex's shirt. Clark couldn't get enough of the perfect smooth skin. Lex, apparently, loved the hair. 

They just...made out by the river for over an hour. Neither were ready to push it any further. They explored each other, letting themselves forget that anyone else existed. Eventually, they noticed the sun was lowering. They sat beside each other on the river bank. "Why do you wear the sweaters, Lex?" 

Clark turned and noticed that Lex was smiling. A full smile. It was beautiful. 

"Why not?" he replied. 

Clark considered this. Really, it was the correct answer to any question. Clark forgot about the sweaters and enjoyed Lex's smile. He looked like a different person like this. He looked older and confident and capable of anything. 

"Happy?" 

"Yes. Thank-you." 

"Good." 

* * *

Clark always did suck at lying. It was impossible for him to hide his happiness the next day at the parking lot. He was practically, but thankfully not actually, floating. 

"Hey Kent! Where were you yesterday?" Whitney asked. 

That simple question forced Clark's mouth into a huge silly smile. 

"Doing some exploring." 

Lana held out a cigarette for Clark before he asked. 

"No thanks Lana. I quit. Not that I ever smoked anyway." 

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Clark. Who did you nail?" 

Clark kept smiling, but flushed a little. "No one." It wasn't a lie. 

"Bullshit, Clarkey," said Whitney, "Look at you. You clearly got laid. So...who's the unlucky lady?" 

Clark shot a quick look at Pete. Pete's lips were pursed. His eyes looked like they were shrugging. 

"Was it...Chloe?" Whitney smirked. 

Lana made a face. Pete howled. "If it was Chloe, he would be itchy right now, not smiling!" 

"Who the hell is that?" Lana asked suddenly, looking over Clark's shoulder. Clark turned. Without the hat, he supposed Lex would be unrecognizable to most people. But Clark was one of the lucky ones. 

"Um, hey Lex." Just play it cool, Kent. No one will suspect a thing. 

"Hi." Lex looked straight into Clark's eyes. He didn't even seem to be aware of Clark's friends, who were staring at him with a mixture of confusion over his presence, and fascination over his bald head. 

"So, um, what's up?" Clark asked as calmly as possible. 

"I missed you." Lex said plainly. 

The part of Clark that didn't melt looked nervously at his friends. Eyebrows raised all around. 

"Hey guys, you remember Lex," Clark said quickly. 

"Yeah," Lana said slowly and looking at Clark, "We remember Lex." 

Quick, Clark, say something interesting about Lex. "Lex, um, has a really great..." Smile? Mouth? Ass? "Game room. It rocks. He's got an X-Box and, like, every game." 

Silence. 

Lex was still staring into Clark's eyes like they would run away if he stopped. 

"X-Box, huh?" Pete said, finally breaking the silence. Thank-you, Pete. 

"Yeah!" Clark said, a little too enthusiastically, "And a big TV. We were playing Grand Turis-" that was all Clark got out because Lex leaned in and kissed him. On the mouth. In front of everyone. With no reservations. 

Clark believed he could love this guy. 

After the kiss, Clark turned uneasily toward his friends. It was what he expected: mouths agape, eyes wide, Whitney smiling like a jackass. 

"NOOO!!" Lana finally moaned, "I'm the world's biggest fag hag!! Isn't anyone straight anymore?!" 

Whitney was clapping and squealing and jumping and Clark wanted to punch him. 

Pete was shaking his head, but smiling. Clark smiled back. 

"Guys," Clark said, "This is Lex. You'll be seeing a lot of him." "Can I give him a make-over?!" Whitney asked gleefully. 

"NO!" Clark said angrily. Whitney was such a fucking idiot sometimes. 

"Can I give _you_ a make-over?" Lex asked calmly. 

Lana loved this. Clark joined her laughter, and so did Pete. 

"I'm...allergic to wool," Whitney muttered. 

"Fine. I'm allergic to mesh," Lex said with a bit of a smirk. Clark realized that Lex could be quite the smartass when he wanted to be. 

"Well," Pete said suddenly, "This calls for a celebration! Now, we can either go back to the apartment to watch _Cabaret_ and drink wine coolers..." 

"Sorry, Pete. I'm not _that_ gay." 

"...or we could go get a pizza." 

"That sounds great, Pete. You eat food, don't you Lana?" 

Lana shot Clark a dirty look. Clark smiled. 

"What do you think, Lex?" 

Lex nodded. "I'll pay." 

"Clark, I love your boyfriend already," Pete said. 

Clark's stomach flipped at the word 'boyfriend.' He looked at Lex. 

"Me too." 

**-END-**


End file.
